Conventionally, in production of packaging containers that contain liquid food such as milk or soft drink, a web-like packaging material, a sheet-like packaging material, or the like is formed into packaging containers by means of sealing at predetermined positions through heat sealing, ultrasonic sealing, or a like method. For example, in the case of using a web-like packaging material, the web-like packaging material is formed into a tubular shape; the tubular packaging material is sealed in the longitudinal direction by means of a longitudinal sealing device, which serves as a first sealing device; while being filled with liquid food, the longitudinally sealed tubular packaging material is sealed in the lateral direction and cut at predetermined intervals by means of a lateral sealing device, which serves as a second sealing device, to thereby yield a pillow-like prototype container; and the prototype container is formed into a final packaging container.
Meanwhile, in order to seal the above-mentioned packaging material, the packaging material is gripped from opposite sides with a predetermined gripping force, and resin on the surfaces of the packaging material is melted through application of heat, thereby fusing together the surfaces of the packaging material. However, for example, under a certain condition, such as a certain gripping force, a certain sealing temperature, or a certain resin property, molten resin escapes from a seal portion. As a result, the amount of resin remaining in the seal portion becomes insufficient, potentially resulting in occurrence of a seal defect. Occurrence of a seal defect involves leakage of liquid food from a packaging container or entry of air into the packaging container, with a resultant deterioration in the quality of liquid food.
Thus, in accordance with an inspection manual, an operator inspects a seal portion for seal condition. Specifically, the operator samples completed packaging containers in accordance with the manual; empties the sampled packaging containers of liquid food; cuts the empty packaging containers open by use of a cutter or the like; cleans and dries the opened packaging containers to thereby make inspection samples; and visually inspects seal portions for seal condition from the inside of each of the inspection samples.
However, the above-mentioned conventional method for making an inspection sample requires an operator to manually make an inspection sample, thus involving troublesome work. Also, if the operator cuts the sampled packaging container at a wrong position, inspection for seal condition will become unreliable.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problem in the conventional method for making an inspection sample and to provide an inspection sample making apparatus that can simplify work for making an inspection sample and can ensure inspection for seal condition.